


For Sayori

by citylitlena



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, References to Depression, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylitlena/pseuds/citylitlena
Summary: Being a friend to someone with depression can be tough. Doki Doki LC did a great job at depicting the state where someone can seem fine, if a little clutzy but hiding this vast emptiness. Depression is easily hidden, but oftentimes there is no cure but to keep on going. Because things do get better. And if you really are about someone with depression you need to accept that- because that person is still your friend or whatever else they are to you, despite the state they find themselves in. All you can do is keep going- because it does get better- even if it's only for some days.





	For Sayori

**Author's Note:**

> Written while I was in a tiny lil hole of a depressive relapse after hitting the part where Sayori [Spoilers]. I related very deeply to her character because I've been in that situation of being depressed and feeling like nobody else could ever know, because I thought I was not worth their help and I feared their pity. I wrote this thinking about how to be a friend to someone with depression, and how most of the time all you can do is to be there, especially if you know what depression is like. You help them out, make sure they are moving and eating etc. And I wish Sayori could have time to have a friend like that.

If we were better friends  
We’d have played hide and seek  
Two mousy kids losing each other  
All in good fun, hide then squeak  
When found- you’d always disappear in places  
I couldn’t discover-  
you left me not one clue!

I think we're closer now  
Grown out of childhood simple-ness  
Kid’s battery toys turned to cell phones  
I’m texting to galvanise you to un-undress  
So you can charge me up and  
Drive me to go on and on  
Smiling as I sigh and struggle

I’m glad we’re constant friends now  
I bask in your grinning glow,  
Perfect as the sun and blinding  
I can barely see your scrunched blue eyes  
Translucent as an empty ocean- hiding  
The salted source of that colour.

Maybe if she bumps her head wrong  
The dam will crack and the blue sea  
Will drain as her goofy smile  
Crumbles in tears  
She’ll paste the bruise with a cute plaster  
And plaster soaking  
Hair over the gap.  
She’s still hiding now.  
She’s still better at hide-and seek than me.

She’s not not getting up- she’s just lazy  
Four alarms and four snooze buttons tell her that.

She’s not not hungry- she’s just a big klutz  
Can’t cook an egg without burning a house-  
She’s so silly I cook them for her,  
Sunny side up.

I wish I knew to say  
Friend it’s okay to cry,  
But you’d never believe me.  
I wish I could grab you,  
Glow like you shine- so bright  
Mirror the same beam  
Of joy your smile sends me.  
As if that would change any.

I know it won’t.  
I know that feels much much worse.  
I know there’s no point wishing  
I know what it’s like to  
Fall away, hide in smiles  
Reflecting a light that’s a  
Shadow of a ghost of you.

A shiny, flat, thin mirror-  
Too heavy to roll  
out of that silent bed  
Without shattering.

So I’ll try my best to be there  
Even if you want loneliness  
I don’t care, we are friends  
Want to go for lunch tomorrow?


End file.
